Little Red & her Bloody Fox
by BloodyNonsense
Summary: Hinata is saved by a Demon Fox in the forest.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the fox...

The day is so vivid in my mind its hard for me to believe its been five years. Just after my thirteenth birthday, father gave me the most beautiful blood red cloak. wile unwrapping the present he told me that was now a women. And because I was his first born he would start looking for a husband for me. So that when the day came that he passed away, he would have someone to lead the clan. This was only natural but i felt scared. scared that i might not love my husband and also that i wont make as good of a mother as mine did. When she was till alive that is. I needed someone to give me advice and to confert me. My family is strong and proud, but comfort lacks and softness is not allowed. Because it shows weakness. (My mother was an exception to this, because she was not a Hyuga. Father tells me stories about how the beautiful maiden was kidnapped from her home, and he just happened to be there to save her. soon after they fell in love.) I inherited my mothers soft ways along with her midnight blue hair and pail skin. the only thing about me that I received from my father are the Hyuga eyes. Pail and big like that of a full moon.

The only person that would supply me with such comfort would be Kurenai. She was an old friend of my mothers and I have many memories with her as a child promising me that she would always be there for me. But Kurenai lived on the other side of the forest, witch i was always told never to go alone. Demons and witches are said to wonder in search of pray. Many have gone missing in the woods and others have came out with great tails of Giant snakes and frogs that tried to kill them.

I'm not shur what i was thinking. Maybe i wanted to prove myself to my family, they always thought i was weak. Or maybe i wanted to prove to myself that i can be strong. i Wrapped myself in my new cloak and even went as far as to take my fathers knife he normally kept in his pocket when he travailed. Leaving at sunset alone, not even bothering to tell anyone, so no one will stop me.

About three miles away from home i realized what a mistake i had made.

doing my best to be quiet. breathing slowly and even holding my breath when i felt like i was to loud. but my silence only served me one purpose.

It made it easier to hear the rustling sounds following me.

the moment i heard something step out on to graveled path, fear finally over took me and I ran. Panic making my feet tremble but run faster. Tears streamed down my face blurring my vision, and hard sobs hurt my thorough but i didn't stop running. Somewhere along the line i made a turn off of the path, hitting my shoulders agents trees is my panicky escape until i fell into the ice cold water if a quiet stream. Blood pored from my now busted lip and scraped knees. i felt dizzy and my hands and feet were numb from hyperventilating. A splash in the water in front of me made me try to lift myself up but instead fell backwards landing on my backside facing a beast.

A giant fox stood before me. his eyes a fierce red and the growl escaping his mouth seemed to shake the ground beneath my feet. He was the size of a horse and had many tails, With claws and teeth so sharp they put the knife I took from my father to shame. In one final attempt to run i turned around, but i froze.

Behind me was an even more hideous beast. He stood on two legs like a man but was hunched over and covered in muddy brown fir. The demon stood there staring at me, four eyes shined black with blood lust and foam dripped from his teeth, witch extended outwards from his mouth in every ugly direction. Snarling he took a step forward.

Suddenly the fox stepped over me, almost as if he was hiding me under his strong body. A loud growl aimed at the ugly demon, challenged him. Huddled down into the fetal position underneath the fox I prayed for my safety. I felt the fox leave from above me. Keeping my eyes shut tight i tried to block the noise out.

Sounds of demonic growls, ripping flesh, and splashing water or probably blood didn't stop for what seemed like hours. But when it did, i was to scared to look up from my hands. I sat there, shaking for a long time. just waiting for one of them to take my life.

A pitiful whimper breaking the silence caught my attention. Looking up the first thing I saw was the fox, about a yard away sitting majestically on a rock. his coat was stained with blood but he didn't seem injured. He was a truly beautiful creature, standing tall and proud. Watching me closely.

I stood up, keeping my eyes on him. although I wasn't scared under his gaze i still kept my guard up. "T-Thank you" I was so quiet i wondered if he heard, but he responded with a nod and diapered into the lush green forest behind him. Standing there, I wasn't sure where I was but after just a moment of panic, the white tip of one of the foxes tails stuck out from behind the tree, not knowing what to do next i flowed him into the forest. I never saw his full form, but i kept following the flicks of whit fir that would appear yards in front of me. Before I knew it I was on the path. The fox never left my side. He watched me as i made the long trip home. protecting me.

I still felt his gaze on me when i walked out of the woods and into a hoard of my family, surrounding me, both lecturing me and making sure i wasn't injured at the same time. I cried when my father hugged me tight and i continued to sniffle as my wounds were being cleaned by the family doctors.

My father made me promise never to run away into the forest and i agreed but in truth, I don't think any harm will come to me if i leave. To this verry day i feel his protective gaze on me. And i cant help but smile when i spot flicks of white fir out of the corner of my eye.

if you like it please review :) i might continue but i might not


	2. Autumn night

Autumn was always my favorite season. The hot summer days faded into cool breezes, and the trees surrounding our home now had patches of color. Patterns of red and yellow decorated our white home, falling at a steady pace preparing for the winter. It is now late in my seventeenth year, and i'm proud to say I have grown up a lot. My hair now reaches my hips, and i am now taller then my mother was at my age. Still, my family reminds me that I am a mirror image of her when she was with us and this makes me very happy. Almost everyday me and my younger sister Hanabi go for a walk along the forest. With our mother gone, me and her are the only two females in our household, making us very close. We have a strange relationship because we never talk. Instead we enjoy silence together and in a way we can read each others minds by simply making eye contact. This happened earlier today when our father ask to go on our walk with us. Hanabi and I shared a confused glance but quickly excepted our fathers request. He never once asked to go with us before, in fact during the day he always works so we never see him. "Hinata..?" My father spoke awkwardly.

"Yes father" I spoke not looking at him but letting my eyes trace the trees. The forest was in a peaceful mood today, and the sky was cloudless.

He paused as if trying to find the words to say. "Your almost 18 now" It was true. Father never found a husband for me so I was still a pure maiden. In a way I hoped my he wanted to keep me as his little girl forever but I believe the sad reality is that he just couldn't find anyone good enough to lead the clan. "I believe I found a husband for you"

My body tightened as the shock hit me, but I remained calm. Still not looking in my father's direction i replied "Oh.. and who is he?"

"A strong man from the Uchiha clan. He is the second son of the clan leader and I believe your marriage will settle the feud between us." The Uchiha were know for being cruel but strong. I've heard people call them a 'cursed clan' on multiple occasions. Dread almost immediately hit me but I decided not to say anything. The rest of the walk was dead silent. My sister said nothing but after a few moments placed a hand on my arm. I smiled at her and placed my hand on top of hers. She was such a strong and smart girl. Taking after my father in almost every way but she still had my mothers beauty. Once home father announced my arranged marriage to the rest of our family. Everyone was ecstatic and I did my best to keep my emotions hidden under a smile.

That night I stayed up looking out the window, my Anxiety making it hard to breathe. I was restless and wanted to through up. The wedding was already scheduled for the 30th of this month. Finally I stood up and slipped on my robe. It was much to small for me, revealing way to much skin for a young lady but it was a beautiful shade of dark red. I opened my window slowly careful not to make noise and crawled out. It didn't take long to sneak past the guards and into the field next to our home. A cold breeze brushed agents my legs as I stood there, breathing in the fresh air and trying to relax. Out of the corner of my eye i suddenly caught a glimpse of white in the forest. I stood there in awe completely frozen until i heard a guard walking my way. With out hesitation I stumbled towards my fox.

It didn't take long before the field and my house were out of eye shot. The last time I was here was almost five years ago and I could tell the forest changed as much as me. Vines and spiderwebs were much more common and it was really... quiet. I could scene no life anywhere around me, the only noise was the sound of wind hitting the trees and the crunch of leaves under my own foot. The only movement I could see were the splashes of white my protector left for me to follow. But when they stopped. I wasn't afraid, instead I slowed my pace and continued to keep and eye out. It wasn't long till I hit a small clearing of trees, a stream ran through the rocks in a curved line. A large rock that was decorated with gashes stood next to me. Taking in the familiar land I just stayed as still and quiet as the nature around me. Until something across the stream caught my eye. In a soft looking patch of clover sat my fathers old knife I had stolen so many years ago. Stepping over the Clear water I picked it up admiring the rusty thing.

"You planing on killing me?"

I gasped and turned around. A man sat on the rock just a yard away from me. I was about to run but then I noticed his nine fox tails. letting the knife drop from my hands I whispered "N-no.." He stood up but didn't attempt to come closer to me. Almost as if he was letting me get a good look at his human form. He was taller then me but shorter then my father, his shaggy blond hair covered his still noticeably red eyes and fox ears. The whiskers on his face seemed so out of place, reminding me of a cat instead of a fox, but the thing demanding my attention most was the seal on his stomach. It was a rather big tattoo of a swirl surrounding bis belly button. In all honesty he was a very handsome man despite his animal like features.

"why are you here?" His voice was surprisingly warm and seemed concerned.

"I-I... don't know"

"Go home."

"please don't make me" my voice suddenly reached above a whisper, although it was still soft. Even the fox was caught of guard by my out burst "just... I just n-need some time away. just a little time" looking down my hair cover my face like a shadow.

"whats your name, child?"

"H-Hinata" After a few moments I asked For his name.

The fox was suddenly inches away from my body. The smirk on his face scared me but i refused to move. "Don't you know Hinata? Its bad luck to say a demons name out loud"

"You are not a demon."

It was his turn to whisper "Naruto."

_**Warning lemons will be in the next chapter, so yeah. Just in case you don't wanna read that ill tell you what paragraph to skip to and i promise it will still make sense! Thankyou for reading and please Review!? i would also love advice on what should happen :) i have the ending in mind but i still have some holes to fill. Thankyou 3**_

_**~Knight**_


End file.
